NextGen Solo
NextGen Solo is a popular Fantendo fanon game and fan-fiction solo company. It was first founded as Vectrix, inc. to pair with the group company NextGen Games, inc. Later it was announced NextGen Games would be going defunct, and so Vectrix took on the NextGen title as NextGen Solo. They are part of Fusion Entertainment. 'Game Systems NS Develops For' ' ' 'Discontinued NS Systems' 'Games' Mario & Luigi: Mystery of the Toads Yoshi's Island 4: Kamek's World Super Mario Bros. 6 Super Mario 22 Pencil and Paper Pencil and Paper 2 Sixty Four's Puzzler 2 Kiyle DeeKay and the Sky Invaders The Legend of Zelda: Shadow of the Triforce Ultimate Koopa Battles 2 Kenny's Kwest 2: Mindgame Open World Pencil and Paper: Shadin's Wrath 'Fan-Fics' The Sixty Four Saga (and Books.) The Eric Four Saga NOTE I (on The Everything Bagel) (cancelled) Vengeance of the Fallen (cancelled) False Revival (cancelled) Graduation Day: A Sixty Four Fan-Fiction The Keyan Four Saga Fantendo - The Secret The Seventy Four Saga The Colin Four Saga 'Voidverse' 'Project Content' NextGen Solo's 2012 project, much like 2011's Project Newlook, focuses on the characters in the hit Voidverse series. This year, NextGen Solo is planning to make a page for every character listed in the Fantendo:Resources Voidverse category, to help flesh out details in the characters that wouldn't be so apparent in the stories they appear in. 'SHiFT ONLiNE' SHiFT is the digital distribution and community center serice offered by NextGen Solo. Read more by clicking the image above. 'History' In December 2009, Vectrix, inc. was created as a solo company to match NextGen Games, inc. (a now defunct company), but back then their was little tie-in with NextGen, and if you looked at the names, you would not even think of them being related in any way. That's why, a year later, Vectrix was renamed NextGen Solo, to highlight the fact that the company made games like NextGen, but with only one person behind them. However, due to a community split even before the renaming of Vectrix, and the fact that this particular person behind "Solo's" games began to fill all the spots (story, artwork, etc.) quite well, NextGen Games, inc. became unactive and recently defunct. Keeping the name, NextGen Solo got a logo redesign in April 2011, erasing the "part of NextGen Games" tagline and also having a younger look to it, young and refreshing at that. But the younger-looking logo was replaced in August 2011 by a logo that kept the blue & green colors associated with the new one, but is stylized more like the original. Another interesting note is that the 6 boxes on the logo have the colors of Fantendo:Help's core 6 boxes, Fantendo:Help itself being a project that DK started. Later on 2011, NextGen Solo joined the Fusion Entertainment company. In December 2011, the logo was given a minor update with the new, more tempered Fantendo:Help colors, along with a new blue color for the box containing the words "NextGen Solo", now properly capitalized. 'Trivia' *The boxarts for the Nextablet and new Bluevolt lines had the word "licensed" misspelled as "liscensed." In April 2012, the spelling was fixed. Category:Companies Category:Vectrix Inc. Games